You are mine
by jenkin
Summary: You are mine is the bittersweet love story between Reborn and his stupid cow. Reborn utterly confuses Lambo when he suddenly did some things to him and Lambo has no idea how to face Reborn.


I was an average morning for Lambo, as usual,he slipped down the stairs,dropping the books he was carrying in the process. Gokudera come out of Tsuna's office and yelled at him for being a noisy brat. Lambo sighed, it's not like it was his fault he slipped. That's right, it was all Reborn's fault for doing that to him so suddenly. Lambo blushed at thought, and hurriedly picked up all the books he dropped when he slipped. Someone picked up one of his books and held it out to him. Lambo put his hand out to take the book and looked up,"Than," Reborn stood there with the book in one hand and a cigarette in the other, with a slight red mark around the edge of his mouth. Lambo blushed and hurriedly took the book back,"Thanks," he muttered. He stood up and ran away, Reborn was the last person he wanted to see.

Lambo hurriedly walked to his room and set the books down on his bed before he fell to his knees. Oh my gosh, meeting Reborn after that is to embarrassing. Lambo recalled what happened yesterday afternoon. Reborn called him to the library to talk about something private, then when Lambo arrived he locked the door,and pinned Lambo to the ground, kissing him violently as he stripped him. He kissed Lambo's neck before he savagely bit him hard enough to break the skin. His hand slowly moved underneath Lambo's pants, Lambo gasped ," stop," He said trying to push Reborn off. Reborn licked the bite mark he'd left on Lambo's neck, and started playing with one of Lambo's pink nipples. Lambo shivered, it was to much he couldn't, hold, it, anymore. He moaned as he came in Reborn's hand.

Reborn smirked,"that was fast." Lambo blushed ,"that was my fist time you idiot," Lambo said trying to push Reborn off him. As he tried to get Reborn off him. Reborn He accidently elbowed him in the face. Reborn barely moved, instead he angrily glared at the stupid cow as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Lambo looked at his face and gulped,"I didn't, mean, to."

"Sorry," Lambo cried as he ran from the room with his shirt wide open and pants still unzipped. A knock at his door snapped Lambo back to reality.

"Lambo,are you in there, it's Tsuna." Lambo got up from the floor and opened the to door to see Tsuna, who was still slightly taller than him, with his gentle smile and now only slightly clumsy antics. Tsuna's smiled changed to a frown when he saw the visible red bite mark on Lambo's neck.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Lambo asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

"I came because Gokudera saw a giant bruise on your neck, and was concerned whether an opposing Mafia group had hurt you, but it seems, that's not the case. It seems more like one of our members did something to you." Lambo gulped, Tsuna was mad for some reason , which was something most don't live to ever see again.

"It's not that big of a deal Tsuna, no one hurt me it just kinda happened. " There's absolutely no way I can tell him Reborn did it. Tsuna's face didn't change it was cold and mean.

"I see, then that's all I wanted to know," Tsuna said as he walked back to his office. That scared me, why did Tsuna get so mad, & why did Reborn do that? Man, nothing makes any sense anymore. Lambo climbed into bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Lambo was awakened by loud moans that could be heard through the wall.

"Ngh, you're so good Reborn," a woman moaned. Lambo's eyes widened, Reborn, did she really say Reborn? "Ah, stop, Reborn, I can't take it anymore I'm coming!" Tears threatened to fall from Lambo's eyes, she really did say that jerks name. Reborn had stolen his first kiss and a lot of other firsts, and it was all so he could get some. Lambo heard Reborn's voice mutter something, Lambo couldn't hold the tears back, and he silently wept as he heard the moans of the woman Reborn brought back. "Reborn you idiot," Lambo cried.

Lambo , looked into the mirror the next morning, his eyes, were swollen red from when he cried himself to sleep, again. Lambo covered the bite mark with a bandage he didn't want any comments on it not now or ever. Lambo walked carefully down the stairs and into Tsuna's office. Inside Gokudera ,Yamamoto,and Tsuna were discussing problems with the family. Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting unusually close together on the couch, while Tsuna was sitting at his desk. Tsuna's face was the same, he already knew this would happen.

" I don't care where I go but I can't stay here, at least not right now." Tsuna had a document in his hand and motioned for Lambo to come forward. Lambo took the document and opened it.

"I knew something like this, would happen sooner or later, so I've arranged for you to stay with Mama, back in Japan ,for a week , while Hibari is away on a mission. You're flight is in an hour, Gokudera, will drive you to the airport so please just follow him out." During the car ride the usually loud annoying Octopus head didn't say a word. The airport was a mafioso only airport at the Vongola family's secret headquarters so Lambo was the only one in line and riding the plane back home to Namimori. Somewhere along the flight, Lambo fell asleep, in his dream he saw Reborn quickly thrusting into a woman he'd just met, Reborn held her in a somewhat tender manner, compared to what he'd done to Lambo.

"Sir,are you all right?" asked a stewardess. Lambo nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yea, sorry it was just a nightmare. Um, how long until we get back to Namimori?"

"Oh, we will be arriving in about half an hour," she said.

"Thank you," Lambo said with a fake smile. Lambo was to depressed to smile, he'd been toyed with and thrown away by someone he could trust his life. Why do I have to feel down? It obviously meant nothing to him so why should I get depressed over him? I'm going to enjoy my vacation with Mama here at Namimori, and when I go back I'm just going to act as if nothing happened, because that's what best for our relationship.

"Attention Mr. passenger we will be landing in 5 minute please prepare to get off." Lambo didn't bring any stuff with him so he just stayed in his seat. When he got off the plane and went back into a public airport. The one person he noticed, was Mama. Lambo ran to Mama and hugged her as he silently cried on her shoulder. Mama just waited until he was done and led him home again.

"Have you calmed down Lambo-kun," Mama asked Lambo as he dried of his hair from his recent bath. He was wearing Tsuna's old clothes and was sitting at the table with a warm cup of milk. Lambo nodded, and drank his cup of milk. Mama knew warm milk always calmed him down and made him sleepy. He smiled it was just like old times, Mama always knew how to treat him. Mama converted Lambo's old room into a storage room so Lambo would be staying in Tsuna's room. Lambo yawned ,"goodnight Mama."

Several days passed since then and Lambo mainly lazed around in Tsuna's room remembering old memories between him and Tsuna. Occasionally he would carry Mama's shopping bags or walk around the neighborhood or go to the park. He didn't want to go back to Italy, not so soon. Mama was out shopping this was the only time he could call headquarters. Lambo picked up the phone and dialed Tsuna's number.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Tsuna, it's Lambo. I was wondering, if I could, uh ,extend my stay a few more weeks?"

"I'll let you stay, until the end of the month but then you'll have to come back to Italy."

"Understood, thank you." Lambo put the phone down as soon as the doorbell rang. Lambo chuckled, did Mama lock herself out again? He opened the door was face to face with the last person in the world he wanted to see.

"It's been awhile, stupid cow."

"Reborn-kun is that really you? Oh my, you've grown up so much. Are you going to be staying here to?" Mama was standing right behind him. Reborn smirked and took one of Mama's bags.

"Yea I'll be staying here until Lambo comes back to Italy." Reborn pushed past Lambo and into the kitchen closely followed by Mama.

"Thank you Reborn-kun the bags were getting heavy."

"Lambo and I have something we need to discuss in private so please don't disturb us for awhile." Reborn grabbed Lambo's hand and Lambo quickly yanked it away.

"Shall I bring up some tea?" Lambo quickly nodded and headed towards Tsuna's room. Lambo closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor with Reborn sitting across from him.

"Why are you here?" Lambo said menacingly.

Reborn smirked," I've come to bring my stupid cow back home."

"I never said I was yours, so why would you do something like that," Lambo said. Reborn's smirk faded.

"You've always been mine and I can do whatever I want with what's mine." Lambo stood up and slammed his hands down on Tsuna's table.

"I am not yours! Not after all the crap you've put me through. I will never be yours so get out and go back to Italy." Lambo yelled.

"Boys your tea is ready," Mama said as she opened the door. She quickly set the two cups on the table and walked out. Lambo blushed and sat back down. Reborn drank a sip then set it back down on the table. Lambo didn't even bother to pick it up. Reborn stood up and pointed his gun at Lambo.

Lambo gulped,"what are you doing? I'm a family member!"

Reborn's wicked smirk appeared in his face again,"you're scared aren't you?" He walked over to where Lambo was and pointed the gun at Lambo chest. The gun was loaded and all Reborn had to do was pull the trigger.

Tears came to Lambo's eyes, no matter how much he tried he was still a crybaby. Reborn lifted up Lambo's shirt with his gun.

"Stop! What are you doing? I said I'm not yours."

"Quit moving, or you'll die."

Lambo wiped his tears,"then shoot." Reborn drooped his gun and embraced Lambo.

"You hate me so much, you'd rather die, than become mine?" Reborn's voice was shaking when he said that.

"I've loved you for so long," Reborn whispered into Lambo's ear. Lambo blushed, Reborn did all those things because he love me? Wait a minute, why am I so happy? I should hate this scumbag.

"Is that true?"

"I wouldn't of said it if it wasn't, stupid cow." Reborn was now face to face with Lambo's. Reborn gently kissed Lambo and slowly unbuttoned Lambo's shirt. Reborn tenderly kissed Lambo's neck and slowly made his way to Lambo's nipples. Lambo trembled with pleasure when Reborn took his pants off and began to play with Lambo's dick.

"Last time you said I was your first. Your first what?" Reborn said while he inserted one of his fingers into Lambo's ass. Lambo moaned at the sudden intrusion.

"You... are ... my... ah! First... everything!" That was it Reborn couldn't take it anymore. This stupid cow was to sexy. He readied the head of his dick at Lambo's asshole, and he slowly entered Lambo. Lambo clung to Reborn as tight as he could, it hurt so much.

"Can you see Lambo? I'm all in."

"You're really all in?" Reborn nodded and began thrusting into Lambo. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ngh! Slow... down."

"Sorry, I can't, not anymore." Reborn touched Lambo's dick and one of his pink nipples. Lambo came almost immediately after Reborn touched him, Reborn followed along soon after. Lambo ended up fainting after he came so Reborn had to clean him up and carry him over to the bed. Reborn tenderly kissed Lambo's forehead.

"You are now mine forever and always," he whispered and crawled into bed next to him and fell asleep.

**A/N Jenkin here thank you so much for reading my second story! :) Please comment and Review!~**


End file.
